How to be a Nightfury
by Nightfury58
Summary: What if hiccup kicked the dagger too hard and cut toothless's heart out? as toothless's punishment, hiccup shall become one of his own kin  nightfury ! Rated T to be safe Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamworks: How to Train Your Dragon, or any content used in this fanfic.

_I just thought what if Hiccup actually killed toothless? What if he messed up while his dagger was on his foot? What if he miscalculated and accidentally kicked it into Toothless and killed him? Thus this story was born. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: The Raid**

_BOOM!_

I closed his door just in time to block a Nightmare's blast of fire. Then I ran out past some fellow Vikings who told me to get back inside. Along the way, I was knocked down and jumped on by a Viking, who said a friendly "Good morning!" and ran off to continue fighting. I got back up and ran into the forge and quickly put on my brown apron.

"Ah, Hiccup! Nice to see you joined me!" Gobber said. I have been Gobber's apprentice for many years. (I forgot some stuff after this so I will be jumping around).

"You can't even throw one of these!" Gobber yelled as a Viking came and threw it at a dragon.

"Yeah, but I have this for that!" I exclaimed back, but when I touched his invention, it popped open and hit a Viking in the face.

"Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber mumbled and dropped a heavy, dull sword in my hands and then I put on the sharpen-type thingy. Then I sighed and looked up.

I ran out with my throwing contraption and set it up. "Come on, give me something to shoot at… give me something to shoot at…" I mumbled. Then I heard a shriek and saw the black shadow of a Nightfury along with a violet fireball that blew up a tower. I shot my rope thingy and fell back due to recoil. I got up just in time to see that I actually hit it!

"I hit it! I actually hit it!" I screamed. "Did anyone see that?" Then a Nightmare crept up behind me. "Except for you…" I burst out running. Stoick the Vast, my father, saw me running from the Nightfury. I ran and hid behind a pillar just in time to avoid the Nightmare's fire, once again. Then Stoick jumped out and tackled to nightmare, who was out of shots. Then the pillar crumbled to reveal a VERY disappointed Stoick. Then the fire on top of the pillar fell off and caused much more carnage.

"Dad, I hit a Nightfury! It isn't like last time dad, I actually hit a Nightfury! It went down right near Raven Point, we should get a search party out there and-"I explained.

"STOP!" Stoick interrupted. "Just, stop."

The next day, I went out into the forest and searched for the Nightfury I hit. I crossed out yet another spot then scribbled out my whole map. I slapped a twig which came back and smacked me in the face. "OW!" Then I noticed the big ditch going down a hill. I crawled down the ditch and peeked over it. I saw the Nightfury and immediately ducked. I peered back up and muttered "I… I did it! I actually did it!" as I walked up to it. "This… this fixes everything! I have brought down this mighty beast!" I said and put my foot on it.

The Nightfury then shoved my foot which both surprised me and made me stumble and lose my balance. I got back up and got ready to kill it. "I will kill you dragon. I will cut out your heart and take it to my father. I AM A VIKING!" I screamed at it. I raised my dagger. I opened an eye and saw the fear in the dragon's eyes. I quickly lost confidence and tried again to stab it. But I lost all will and rested the dagger on the crown of my head.

"I did this…" I sighed and cut all the ropes. Suddenly, the dragon leapt up and pounced on me, pinning me to a rock! I was scared out of my senses! Then the dragon let out a mighty roar and tried to fly away, proceeding to crash into stuff. I got up and grasped my dagger, but fell down. I woke up the next morning and sneaked out to find the dragon, who was stuck in a canyon, trying to fly out but failing miserably. Then I noticed his left tailfin was gone. I brought him a large fish later on. He growled at me. I showed him my dagger, and he roared. I touched my dagger and immediately took my hand off as the dragon roared again. I grasped my dagger and dropped it at arm's length.

The dragon still growled at me. I scooped it up with my foot and tried to kick it into the water, but I messed up BAD and chopped the Nightfury's heart clean out of its body! I gasped as it fell to the round and the instantly dead dragon toppled on top of it. A blue shadow lurked out of the body and looked at me without eyes, which was creepy.

There is only one thing left to do. RUN! I sped through the woods aimlessly as the shadow gained on me. It finally caught up and it soaked into my body.

I felt loads of pain as my body started to stretch and grow. My head grew and turned triangular. My arms and hands became webbed and stretched into wings. Two new legs grew out of my chest and a tail grew out of my rear. My legs shrunk and fattened to become legs, and my bones cracked and creak as they stretched and grew new bones. My eyes grew big and green with cat-like pupils. My skin shaded to jet black. And a second set of wings grew out too. My organs changed and some new ones (such as a fire stomach) were created. My teeth grew extra and changed shape. My transformation was complete! I was turned into a Nightfury!

_You like? Reviews are greatly accepted, and my paragraphs will be long and my chapters short. Thanks for your time to read my very first fanfic! Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_People: I am a brand new writer, so naturally I make a bunch of mistakes. I'm sorry for things like stuff that doesn't need to be there and not thinking through the scale skin penetration. And the legs becoming legs thing, it is supposed to be legs becoming shorter and fatter legs. And my grammar probably sucks. But if you are still here, then enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: How to Handle Just Becoming a Dragon**

I looked in a pond to examine the new features that I had just acquired when I was transformed. Two sets of wings, stumpy legs, blackish scales, triangular face, pine-green eyes with cat-like pupils, and a long finned tail. I opened my mouth to see half-sheathed teeth, and suddenly they shot fully unsheathed. Then I messed around for about ten seconds to find the muscles to sheathe and unsheathe my teeth. I had fun playing with my teeth, but then a realized how stupid a looked doing that.

_For the love of Thor, why the hell am I a Nightfury! _I yelled- err, roared in frustration. I sighed and ran around the pond, figuring out how I'm supposed to get out of this canyon-cove type prison. Then I recalled that I now have wings. _I'm so stupid to be trying this… _

I spread out my wings. I started jogging at a slow pace, quickly picking up the pace. I leapt up, but fell upside-down on my back. I realized I had only been dragon for five minutes, so the draconic instincts needed more time to develop. I sighed and realized how tired I was. _So… tired…_ I drifted off to sleep, needing the rest to take in what happened in the past eight minutes. Fortunately, I had no dreams.

I woke up the next morning with the sun straight over my head. _Huh, must be noon._ I stretched and yawned quite loudly, stretching out my wings and legs. I blinked the blurriness out of my eyes and let my other senses clear up. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. _Maybe this time I can get out of here._ Then once again I got up on all fours and charged forward. I leapt up again and spread my wings, succeeding to glide for a few seconds, but crashing into the rock wall. I got up and tried numerous times, each time getting better and better. On my 13th try, I finally cleared the rock wall!

_Woohoo! So this is what it is like to fly! _I thought as I soared through the air. A complete feeling of happiness and freedom came over me as I flew high in the sky. Eventually I flew over my Viking village, where I landed in the middle of it. Luckily, nobody was around. I crept around the village, careful to avoid the villagers. _I'm a Nightfury, most rare and deadly of all. _I smiled a toothy grin at that thought and I sneaked over to Astrid's house. I quietly watched her as she walked around in her house, but then she noticed me.

"NIGHTFURY!" Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs. A bunch of Vikings ran out with weapons at hand, only to find out that I was gone. I was running through the forest, trying to make the least noise possible. I dove into the canyon I was 'stuck' in earlier, and gave a quick look at myself again in the pond. Then I noticed that along my face, barely noticeable unless you were very close, I noticed that I still had my dark brown freckles. I shook the thought off then dove behind some rocks for cover.

I waited behind the rocks until I was sure the Vikings were no longer after me. Then my stomach rumbled. I leapt out of my hiding spot, not knowing where it was coming from. My teeth sheathed themselves as I unwillingly let out a high-pitched screech then short after that let out a small blue fireball that exploded over the pond. My stomach rumbled again, but it was not the same rumbling as the one that caused a fireball. It was the sound of hunger. My draconic instincts were now fully developed so my instincts said one thing: _Fish._

I dove into the pond and snatched up a little fish. It felt so good as it slid down my throat. _Wait, did I just eat raw fish? …whatever, it tastes so good! _I ate about six more fish when I was finally satisfied. Then I was startled by the sound of a twig snapping. I could pinpoint that the sound was coming from the direction of the village. I narrowed my pupils and my ears stuck straight out.

_Snap! Crack! Thump! Thump! Thump! _It sounded like a human… _Crack! Thump! Snap! Snap! Thump! _A young human… by then I could smell that it was a girl. Wait; smell that it was a girl! She was almost at the edge of the cove.

Then she revealed herself to be… Astrid? "Hey Nightfury!" Astrid descended down into the small canyon and walked up to me. She was carrying her favorite axe and I could tell she also had a dagger hidden under her shirt. I growled at her. She stared at me for a long moment. "Hiccup? Is that you?" She recognized me! My freckles! Of course! I nodded but growled at the weapons she had. "Are you scared I am going to hurt you with this?" She held up her axe. "Or this?" She held up her dagger. I nodded. She threw both weapons which both got jammed in a tree.

At that, I instantly let go of my anger and ran up to Astrid. "Whoa, easy hiccup! Remember, you're a dragon now!" Astrid did have a point. I had just tackled her to the ground and was now licking her face vigorously. She laughed hard as I tickled her with my tongue. "Hiccup, p-please s-stop! I c-can't breathe!" Astrid laughed. I finally stopped to let her catch her breath. "Hiccup, you useless reptile!" As she chased me around the pond and through the cove. I always teased her by making my tail _just_ out of reach. Then when dusk came around darkening the deep blue sky, she said she had to go home. As she left I had myself a meal of fish and fell to slumber under the stars for her return.

_This is one of my versions of a cliffhanger. Any suggestions are greatly accepted and reviews are good too._


End file.
